Reference is made herein to my copending application Ser. No. 795,194 file date May 9, 1977 for "APPARATUS INCLUDING BIVOLUMETRIC TONE SUBAUDITION MEANS FOR POSITIONALLY SPOTTING AND TRACING SUBJACENTLY CONCEALED CONDUCTIVE STRUCTURES".